Mandalorian Mask
by Monitor
Summary: Rate only because of minor bouts laguage. They didn't show what happened to Boba Fett after Jango died. It's now more complex and not getting to an end. 14 soon!
1. Burial Grounds

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas owns Star Wars. He also owns all the Star Wars characters from the movie. He also owns some ideas like the Mandalorian Warriors and stuff like that. George Lucas does not equal me. All in all, please don't sue me…  
  
Yeah, yeah, we all got our own opinions on Boba Fett, but since George Lucas didn't show what Boba Fett did after he had held his fathers helmeted head in his hands, I thought this little thing up. Hope you like! I think I did a pretty good job at covering the movie's cute little Fett! Joking, but seriously, wasn't he cute!? Shutting up and getting to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
1 Burial Grounds  
  
Slave I screamed toward the target planet. The ship was occupied by only one living being: a human boy, no more than fourteen. The boy's father's body was down by the holding cages that occupied most of the hold. He hadn't dared take off the helmet; half of his reluctance to see what expression lay under, half of honor for his father. The boy had navigated the ship through hyperspace to his destination: the burial place of the grand bounty hunter, Jango Fett. The boy piloting was none other than Jango Fett's "son", Boba Fett.  
  
Boba Fett.  
  
The planet loomed ahead, a giant sphere of land mass and water. The birthplace of Jango Fett. The burial ground of Jango Fett. Boba Fett shook his head, trying to no avail to clear the images of his father's death from his mind. The purple lightsaber; the dark-skinned jedi. In the heat of battle, Jango Fett had met his quick death of a beheading from the dark-skinned jedi. Boba did not know his name, or why he was there, all he knew was that he was going to kill that jedi. Maybe he would hack off the Jedi's head with his own lightsaber; that would be suiting. Even though Boba was a clone of his father, with no real mother, he had still loved him. He loved me back, thought the young pre-bounty hunter. Damn jedi.  
  
Slave I reached the atmosphere and Boba slowed the ship down before it was torn apart by the heat and pressure. Once threw the thick of the atmosphere, Boba scanned the area around for the ruble of the space port. The planet was burnt and desolate, a result of some attack; everyone on planet died from radiation or the explosion or the fire. Boba Fett located the town, or, a least, what was left of it. The town was scattered over a large area of land, some bits of ships miles away from the spaceport.  
  
The bounty hunter ship landed on the outskirts of the town, creating a massive pile of black dust rise. The most intact building of the town lay south of the ship, towards the setting sun. The structure wobbles from the dust-cloud engulfing it, reminding Boba how fragile it was.  
  
The dust cloud settled, reveling the dark figure dragging a limp body to the weak structure. Then he returned to the ship for only a few minutes, then returned to the body and started to build a table-like building, only waist high. As the sun set, Boba Fett continued to build the small tower.  
  
The sun had long since cast the land into darkness, but yet there was still light. A steady fire burned, feasting on the body of the late Jango Fett. Boba Fett gazed into the flames, controlling his anger and sorrow, letting no tear fall. Not at this funeral. He stood, unmoving till even the smolders had snuffed out. The new sun rose in the north, shedding light on the retreating ship never to return, and a grave stone, laid flat on the ground. The grave stone covered a small plain box from the house that held the ashes of Boba Fett's father. And on the tomb stone, roughly etched, was the inscription:  
  
Jango Fett  
  
A bounty hunter  
  
A father  
  
  
  
So, so so?! That's not all! Oh no, that's not all! PLEASE review! I don't think I'll have the heart to write more if there isn't any reviews! I really hoped you liked it! I also really hoped you like the movie! I mean, sure, there are it's faults, but I liked it anyway! Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Come on fellow Boba Fett tans! You gotta love this guy! 


	2. Decisions Decisions

1 Disclaimer: You look pretty smart, figure it out…  
  
Wow! I actually have fans!! Why thank you! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Oh, sorry about the age thing. The actor was thirteen, so I was hazy on the age, but I'm quite sure I said "no more than 14." Either I've been lied to, or that means that he's 14 or less…. Oh well. Oh, and Kro, I'm sorry to say he won't stay the cute little Fett the whole story. He can't kill Mac Windu when he's 10 or 11 year-old, so I'll have to time warp a bit. Oh! There will actually be dialog in this chapter! Yeah!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Boba Fett was utterly and completely lost. After he left the home planet of his father, he didn't know where to go. He needed to kill the dark- skinned Jedi, but he couldn't do that now, not at his age. And besides, his father had only trained him to a degree, and that wasn't too much. He new the simple stuff, and the weaponry, and small things like that. He would need help from professionals. The Mandalorian Warriors; the same warriors that Jango Fett had dressed up as when he was working. That's what Boba Fett wanted: the intimidating T-shaped visor and the rest of the outfit. All the cool little gadgets too. Boba Fett smiled to himself, the wicked little smile formed with one side of his mouth. He had, after all, never really smiled before, only once or twice. That was the way he had been razed, to take his father's place in the bounty hunter trade. So that is what I must do: become a bounty hunter. I must go to find the Mandalorian Warriors and learn their ways, the little plotter thought.  
  
Slave I was drifting in open space, after a quick hyper jump out of the sector. Boba's hand darted to the coordinates for the next hyper jump, this one to the Mandalorians. He paused, his brow wrinkling in frustration and sudden realization. He didn't know where the Mandalorians were. Cursing silently, Boba leaned back to do some thinking. He'd have to go back to the cloning planet to collect some things, like some other pairs of clothes and some of his own weapons. Back to Kodir…  
  
Slave I shot back into hyper space, leaving nothing behind. At least, nothing Boba Fett new of. The Jedi ship, hidden by a cloaking device, sat silently,[ooc: well, duh, there's no sound in space] and watchful. The pilot, Mac Windu, placed his chin in his hand, like he does when in deep thought. I thought I killed him, he pondered, not knowing that he really did and had just seen Jango's son leave, and not Jango. Mac Windu was completely unaware that Jango had a "son". He frowned; he'd have to keep his eye open for the bounty hunter. Maybe he'd talk to Obi-Wan; after all, he did met Jango face to face. Mac Windu sighed and traced the hyper jump of the other ship. It had gone to Kodir. That proved his thoughts, it was indeed the bounty hunter he thought he had killed. Tapping in the coordinates for Coresaunt, he found himself thinking of the boy he had seen up on the balcony with Jango and Count Dooku. He did not know why. Mac shook his head, clearing it of the boy's image.  
  
On Coresaunt, Obi-Wan Kenobi strode threw the Jedi Temple, his thoughts far away from the subject of bounty hunters. He saw Mac Windu walking quickly toward him, a troubled expression on his face.  
  
"Master Windu, a pleasure to see you again. I hope your journey was successful." Obi-Wan said pleasantly, bowing to his superior. "You did find the pilot of the bounty hunter's ship after it took off, didn't you?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. I have a suspicion that I did not destroy the bounty hunter. It could have been a clone?"  
  
Obi pondered over this. "No, I do not believe…"  
  
"But then who could be piloting the ship?"  
  
Obi, his mind on other things at the present, had forgotten the son, Boba Fett. He shook his head in confusion. "I do not know. Meditate over this, Master Windu. The answer will present its self in time."  
  
  
  
The end, for this chapter anyway. I gotta start making them longer…. What did you think this time? I couldn't remember the cloning planet's name, but I think it's Kodir or something like that. Please read and review! To all those who read, and don't review: E chu'ta! Pardon my language. 


	3. Cradossk and Tatooine

1 Disclaimer: *sigh. * A pink elephant sat on it, but it said I own nothing…  
  
NOTHING!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING!!! *somewhere a cricket chirps * sorry 'bout that.  
  
Mac, Mace, sorry; I'll be sure to change it :). Shows how much I know…. I also want to say, the raze (as in flatten) is actually to be raise. Heh, heh, woops! Oh yeah, just so you peeps don't think I'm weird, the Monitor that reviewed me is actually Capslock, my sis. Heh, she didn't know that she was on my account. Just had to clear that up so it wasn't confusing. Hey Kro, I totally agree with you! He will always be cool! Oh yeah, Kamino! That's it! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!! Does anyone know the planet that the Mandalorian Warriors come from? I haven't really looked on the Internet yet, but I was just wondering…  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tatooine: a sparsely populated, desert, dusty planet; also a destination. Boba figured if he wanted to find out things, Tatooine was the place to go. He had already gone to the rainy Kamino and gotten his things, avoiding the cloners. It would be very awkward if he was caught, getting his stuff packed and flying Slave I without his father. Surely the information about Jango's death had reached them, but Boba didn't want to speak to them, nor anyone. I'll have to do a lot of talking on Tatooine though, he thought glumly, if I want to get the information I want. I also want a disguise. Boba was well aware that a reputation came free with the ship, but he decided it would be better if everyone thought there were no more Fetts for the time being. I will now be…what? I need a good name for the legendary short killer of Jango Fett. Boba scowled. The false killer anyway. He felt a sharp pang of sorrow, followed closely by rage toward the Jedi. Putting the ship in orbit, Boba Fett climbed down to the hold and commenced in shifting through some of his things. He came across his training helmet. It would do. He also dawned some armor that was just a tad too big for him. Nodding in satisfaction, Boba guided Slave I down to Tatooine, and decided on a name: Jaster Mereel. A good bounty hunter name.  
  
Mace Windu sat in meditation, Yoda not far away. The boy's image flashed through his mind again. He pushed it away, and focused on what he was meditating over: what Jango did before the battle. He saw Slave I rocketing through space,(of coarse he didn't know the name of that wonderful ship) then, in the cockpit, Jango with his helmet off. He looked over his shoulder at-. Mace Windu opened his eyes suddenly. The vision had ended. Abruptly and without warning; he had not bid it to end. He frowned and focused again. It showed the same thing to him. He got to the bit when Jango looked over his shoulder, willing the vision to continue, but it didn't. It had ended once more. He frowned again, his frustration distracting Yoda.  
  
"Frustrated, you are Master Windu?"  
  
"Yes, I cannot figure out what happened to the bounty hunter named Jango Fett,"  
  
"Ah yes, kill him you did." (ooc: sorry but that would sound so funny if Yoda said something like that!)  
  
"No, I don't think I did. You see, his ship went back to Kamino with an unknown pilot. I cannot figure it out."  
  
"Ah, talk to Obi-Wan you must."  
  
"I already have, but he seemed preoccupied."  
  
Yoda nodded, his ears wobbling ever so slightly. "When he is not so preoccupied, talk to him again you must."  
  
Mace Windu nodded and retreated out of the room.  
  
The clearance to land came almost immediately after the request was made. Slave I landed in a docking bay, and the pilot was well aware of all the stares where directed at the ship, as it had not been seen around here for a while. Either that or the news that Jango Fett was dead had already reached Tatooine. It seemed to Boba that that was the case when he immerged. Eyes peered into the docking bay from all sides, eager to see who the pilot was. Boba made sure his armor was secure one last time before locking up Slave I. He paused, wondering where to go. He had never been to Tatooine. He decided to head to one of the noisier huts, seeing many creatures inside, he decided it was a good place to start his search. It was also a miracle that Jango had chosen, for his own reasons, to keep quiet about the clone he had adopted as a son. A mega plus for Boba. He headed toward the cantina, hoping he wouldn't be stopped on the way. The cruel galaxy did not grant his wish. After leaving the space port, he was almost immediately stopped by a huge three-fingered claw hand. It spun him around to see whom it was. It was a Trandoshan. The bounty hunter was nearly two heads taller than Boba.  
  
"So, you killed Jango Fett." The statement did not invite correction. The grip on Boba Fett's shoulder tightened, as if the lizard-like creature was angry, which it most probably was. "Got close to doing that myself, except the damn barve got away." Boba Felt hot inside. He reached up with one hand and roughly pulled the hand off his shoulder. His hatred burned inside him, and he turned and walked toward the cantina, leaving the Trandoshan behind; barely controlling his seething anger.  
  
"Hey, get back here!" Boba didn't turn, or even stop; he waited for the blaster to rip through his back, killing him instantly, but nothing happened. All he heard was a muttering behind him and the words: "You haven't seen the last of Cradossk." Boba proceeded into the cantina, and commenced in finding out what he wanted to know.  
  
  
  
So? Thank you all who reviewed! Oh, and Inquisitor Malleus? The Mandalorians haven't been wiped out yet. So how do you know that Boba couldn't have gotten new armor? They get wiped out during the Clone Wars, which is what the next movie is about. So they're gonna get wiped out next movie. And in MY story, I can do what ever I want! Sorry if I insulted! I don't want to insult anyone. Thank you for reviewing anyway! On, and the next one, I plan to make seven years into the future. So he'll be like, seventeen! YEAH! Thank you all who've reviewed! Bye now! 


	4. Assassin

Disclaimer: You know the drill…  
  
Wow! Thank you Rainymalamute! You logged in just for me! I feel special! Thank you all who have reviewed and a special one for all who review each time I update or at least two times. Thanks for all your help with the little things that look over… a lot. I hope you like 'cuz I'm not planning to stop soon…  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Assassin  
  
Boba Fett crouched in the shadows, eyeing his merchandise. He was a full- fledged bounty hunter now, no longer the ten year old on Tatooine. He was seventeen, and dressed in full Mandalorian Battle Armor. The merchandise he was watching was Senator Padme Amidala. She was surrounded by guards, and protected by Jedi, who were mostly unseen at the moment. The protection had been triggered by a more foolish bounty hunter, Bossk; he had tried to get her when the protection was lack, but utterly failed. Boba Fett had seen it all, and had gotten a swift feeling of hope that Bossk would be killed from the fall; but he feeling was so swift, Boba Fett hadn't even know it was there. He wore his Mandalorian helmet as a mask to everyone else, but also sometimes to himself.  
  
But that had been a while ago, and Boba Fett had watched many other bounty hunter try, and fail to capture the merchandise. Now, no bounty hunter wanted to go, and the Bounty Hunter's Guild had banned the hunt because so many bounty hunters had died. The Jedi were very powerful, one more protective of others. Boba Fett knew why too. He watched as Senator Amidala walked into the building, flanked by her guards. The building was where she was staying until the Clone War was over. Under his helmet, Boba Fett scowled. He did not like the clones. They looked like his father, and like him, mostly. Boba felt the pang of hatred for Jedi when he thought of his father that he got every time. Maybe he could kill the Mace Windu on this mission. Boba Fett new the Jedi's name now and that was not a good sign for the Jedi Master.  
  
  
  
Padme Amidala paced her room, waiting for Anakin. She mused about what she was going to say to him. Something terrible has happened Anakin? No, that was to…, he would go into a fit anyway, thinking she had been poisoned and would run off before she could stop him. The attacks on her were taking a toll on him as well as her. The door slid open and Anakin rushed into the room, lightsaber in his hand but not ignited.  
  
"Anakin," Padme found herself smiling at her secret husband in spite of herself. "No need for that." He put it away rather sheepishly, and Padme turned serious. "But it get to the reason I called you here." She frowned and looked at Anakin. "Back on Naboo there was a murder."  
  
"Who? Was it the queen?"  
  
"No, it was only a small-time priest, but-"  
  
"Then there's nothing to worry about. It can't harm you, or us." He pulled her into his arms in a loving embrace. Padme sighed and snuggled closer to Anakin, thinking he was right and it would all be okay before realizing she hadn't told him everything yet.  
  
"No," she pulled away quickly, and Anakin looked hurt. "It can affect us. You see, the murder was the Priest Mondo Maciko." Anakin stared blankly at her for a second before realization dawned on him. He stared at her, his mouth open. "Yes, the priest that wed us. And it wasn't just a small time murder; we don't even HAVE murders on Naboo usually. His body was twisted and it looked like he had been slowly killed. The authorities have reason to believe that he was questioned harshly before the murder. I'm worried Ani, what if someone knows…." She broke off and fell into Anakin's arms.  
  
"I will watch out for you, Padme."  
  
  
  
In the control room, Boba Fett listened to the lover's conversation. He had know that they had been lovers, but not wed. He took the records of their conversation and put them in a pouch, he could refer back to them. He opened the door and stepped out into the hall. He could easily walk out of here unstopped. He was dressed as a guard, his armor left back on his ship. He felt naked and strange without his protective armor. His only protection was his blaster at his side. These places were way to easy to infiltrate, he thought. Boba Fett saw three Jedi approaching him, and when he saw who they were, he found his anger and hatred hard to control. There was the little green gnome named Yoda, a middle aged one that Boba did not know the name of but remembered his father fighting, and Mace Windu. He nodded his head in a show of false respect and to hide his face. Even though he had dyed his hair and did not completely look like his father yet, he did not want to let them have the chance of recognizing him. He strode down the hall, wanting to take out his blaster and kill Mace Windu, but he knew it would quickly become a deadly situation for him. He continued on down the hall.  
  
  
  
Mace Windu, Obi-Wan and Yoda both felted it at the same time. A huge burst of savage hatred. It seemed to come from the guard walking toward them, but none of them were able to see his face when he walked past. Mace Windu wanted to stop and find out what was going on, but he thought better of it. they were already on the way to find out what the worried feeling was in Padme's room. Mace Windu and Obi-Wan had gone on for a few yards before noticing Yoda was not with them. They turned back and saw him standing, watching the guard's retreating back.  
  
"Angry he is."  
  
"Yes, I wonder why."  
  
"We must go quickly to Padme's room masters."  
  
"Sure Anakin is there already, I am. Did you feel it not?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Mace Windu watched as the guard went around the corner and disappeared. "I seemed to appear when he came in sight of us."  
  
"Many creatures in this galaxy do not like the Jedi, Master Windu. Maybe he was one of the many." Obi-Wan fidgeted, eager to get to Padme's room even thought the feeling of fear had long since faded.  
  
"Yes, continue to Padme we must." Yoda continued down the hall with Obi- Wan following. Mace Windu lagged.  
  
"I will catch up to you. I don't think I have seen that guard here before…" Mace Widu parted from the other Jedi, and followed the fake guard's tracks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bum bum buuuuum!!! I thought I'd leave you hanging! MUAHAHAHAA!!! What will happen to Boba Fett? And the bigger question: what will Boba Fett do to Mace Windu? Wait and see!!!!! And PLEASE review!!!!! 


	5. Thief

Disclaimer: Ummmm… my pet rabid pet weasel ate it and, *nervously looks around * um, well, it said I don't own anything…. Yeah, that's it. I don't. So please don't sue me.  
  
Yes, that was an EVIL place to leave you, but I felt like hanging you…. Sorry but for the next week I might not be typing. Why? It's finals week I want to get out of middle school faster so I want to pass and go into 8th grade so I can go into 9th grade and leave middle school after 8th grade because our middle school sucks, I mean really REALLY sucks. If I don't get this out anytime before my finals or if it takes longer than usual that's because I didn't get it out before finals and I didn't work on it all week so I'll try and finish it before Tuesday. Why Tuesday? Because we have Monday off. Hee hee!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Chase  
  
Boba Fett broke into a jog, secretly wishing for his ship and armor. His footsteps rang on the metal floor. He nearly broke into a sprint but the sound of following footsteps bothered him. They had been there before, but they had also broke into a jog when he had. He was being followed. Hastily he stopped, and the footsteps behind him stopped as well after a second to register Boba Fett had stopped. Slowly he turned, giving them plenty of time to escape from his sight. It worked, there was a swish of fabric and the pursuer disappeared around the corner. He nodded in approval when he saw the hall was empty, them faded into a doorway, hidden by shadows, waiting to see his stalker.  
  
Mace Windu darted out of sight, knowing he had disappeared before the man had seen him. He used the Force to enhance his hearing and he listened carefully. There was nothing, not a sound. Then he heard voices from behind him. He turned and saw a captain and three other guards come down the hall toward him.  
  
"Master Windu, Yoda sent us to find you to give you this message sir."  
  
"The message will have to wait. Who was in the surveillance room last?"  
  
The captain looked at him blankly. "Well, that's the thing sir. We found a dead soldier in there and the records of the previous 20 minutes of Senator Amidala's quarters are missing. Yoda says you were in pursuit of the man who came out of there last. He said to come and find you to see what's up."  
  
Mace Windu frowned. That would explain the eagerness he felt from the man he was following. He wanted to get out. "Yes, he is just around the...corner." Realization dawned on Mace Windu that the man would have heard everything they had said if he was around the corner. Drawing his lightsaber he charged around the corner and sprinted down the seemingly empty hall with the four guards chasing behind.  
  
Boba Fett emerged from the shadows and watched them go. He smiled when he saw Mace Windu pause at the fork, and then go the wrong way. He strolled down, now careful to control his feelings. He had heard every word passed between Mace Windu and the captain. He turned the corner and went opposite the way of the docking bay. He was not foolish enough to leave Slave I where anyone could see it… and remember it. He heard pounding feet running at him. Turning he saw Mace Windu with now five guards flanking him running toward Fett, and now the Jedi's lightsaber was ignited and glowing purple. Boba Fett's gut screamed at him to run to his ship and leave. He ignored it, and saluted to the captain and Jedi, wondering why he felt no anger now. The Jedi slowed and looked at him intently.  
  
"Have you seen a man, an imposter, go this way?" The captain gasped, out of breath form running.  
  
"An imposter? Impossible. No one can infiltrate here," Boba Fett lied, knowing all to well that that information was false.  
  
"Apparently not. Some records were stolen." Mace Windu said slowly. He new he had seen that face before, from a long time ago. Suddenly the boy from the balcony's image flashed into his mind, then one of Jango Fett unhelmeted. He new the answer to the problem now. The boy had become a bounty hunter, taking the foolish path of his father. The guard eyed him, then theirs eyes meet and Mace Windu's understanding must have showed because he ducked instantly. Mace's purple lightsaber swung up and hit the wall where the man was standing, showering sparks on them all.  
  
Boba Fett hit the metal floor hard on his shoulder, and struck out with his leg, tripping the Jedi Master. He pulled his blaster out and fired at the guards as the Master of the Force fell. Two fell dead and one fell clutching his leg. The captain and another remained standing and firing. The captain shouted into a com-unit before joining his colleague in fire. Mace Windu clamored to his feet and bounced some bolts back at the bounty hunter. Boba Fett raced down the hall backwards, firing at the enemy. He new all to well backup was coming soon. All the better for him if he got out quick; he didn't know if the people would take him prisoner or kill him on sight. He turned a corner and when his attackers disappeared from sight, he turned and ran. Rounding another corner(the place is full of them…) blaster bolts roared past his head, then he found himself almost on top of Obi-Wan, who had raced down this way, taking a short cut to get to Mace Windu. Boba Fett didn't even bother to shot at Obi, he just brought the heel of his hand up to Obi's nose, stunning him. Boba then clashed the butt of his blaster with the top of Obi's head, hard enough to render his unconscious. Boba looked at the fallen Jedi, considering his plan and wondered if it would work. It was his only shot. He bent and took Obi- Wan's cloak and lightsaber. He subsequently dragged Obi to a corner with some stuff and threw a trap over him. This was done in a matter of seconds and Boba was out of the hall and gone by the time Mace Windu and the guards got there.  
  
Anikan paced out side, frustrated with Master Yoda. He had said to go down to the front and make sure the imposter didn't get away that way. When he had pointed out that the sneak would probably go out the back way, and he could be helpful in the chase, Master Yoda disagreed. He had said that this man is not to be underestimated, and that all exits will be blocked by other Jedi and guards. He also had said that there were plenty of people hunting down the thief. He was very pissed off, not only because of that, but because that who ever had stolen the records, he had learned of their marriage and secret love. He might use it against them, or worse, tell someone else. Anikan looked up as the doors slide open and a Jedi knight came out.  
  
"What is it? Do they want me? Have they caught him?"  
  
"Yes, they have. They're interrogating him, and you Master wants you. Quickly!"  
  
Anikan rushed off, being the foolhardy idiot that he is. Boba Fett shed the Jedi robes and climbed swiftly upon a speeder. He was sorry he hadn't gotten a chance to kill Mace Windu, but next time he would. Mace Windu rushed out, a enraged expression on his dark-skinned features. Anikan jogged after him, a confused look on his face, and he was followed by a score of guards.  
  
  
  
Hee hee! Anikan let him get away!! Silly whiney padawan! Stupid actually. Sorry to all you Anikan fans out there, but he is SORTA an idiot sometimes. I mean, he wants to be omnipotent. SORRY!!!! Don't throw tomatoes at me! Geez! Ok, sorry! Sorry that Mace Windu didn't met demise here, but he will, HE WILL!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm sorry, Marcus Hale, I would only have a Sith kick Jedi ass. Siths RULE!!!! Especially Darth Maul, too bad he died :( I cried. I also cried when poor little Boba was looking into his daddy's lifeless eyes through the visor 


	6. Tracking Devices

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself?  
  
Ha! It's not even 7:00 this morning and I'm UP? Well, I hope I'm up, because I leave for school at 7:00. Grrrr. Oh well, it's normal. I have a final today, but I'm still typing. Ha! Lang Arts, yuck. Oh well, on to the story!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"You were not focused!"  
  
"If Yoda had let me help-!"  
  
"It was not Yoda's fault, Anikan. You were angry! You were not focused! The fault lies with you. If you had noticed-!"  
  
"He was in your robe! How was I to know?"  
  
"What have we taught you Anikan? Have learned nothing? Use the Force." Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back into his chair and looked at the fuming padawan with pity. He was learning, but he was too headstrong. He shook his head. "You must learn these things. He will be back," Obi-Wan grinned a bit at his apprentice, "then you will not fail."  
  
Anikan nodded glumly. His master found more faults in him than there were faults in a drunk. He did not like the constant scolding he got from the Jedi. At least his master believed he could do it if he was a little more focused. Anikan sighed and exited the room; Padme was waiting for him outside.  
  
"So?" She looked eager to know.  
  
"More me bashing."  
  
Padme smiled and shook her head. "Our masters often find more faults in us than we like to think. It's not all your fault; the bounty hunter was crafty."  
  
"He was younger than me, I could tell. I was outsmarted by someone YOUNGER than me!"  
  
"Do you remember Jango Fett? You know, the one who they cloned to make all the clones for the army?" Anikan had never met face to face with the famed Jango Fett, but new of him. He nodded. "Well, the bounty hunter was the REAL clone of him, no genes were changed and quick growth was not added. He was like a miniature Jango Fett."  
  
"Great, now we have another Jango Fett running around. What's his name? Jango Jr.?" Anikan's voice was full of scorn and sarcasm and a sneer was forming on his now cold features.  
  
Padme was astonished. Her Anikan was acting like spoiled child. She frowned at him, and narrowed her eyes. Rather coldly she replied: "No, according to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi his name is Boba Fett. I think that you should take time to lighten up a little before you face anyone else with you rudeness." Padme turned and stalked off, leaving and guilty Anikan behind and bringing with her, her own guilt.  
  
  
  
Boba Fett slowed and butted into a speeder lane, knocking another speeder spiraling down several levels. The Rodian driving shook his fist at Boba Fett, but continued on his way without causing much of a fuss. Boba Fett road down to the middle levels and parked his speeder next to his ship, planning to just leave it there; after all, it wasn't even his speeder anyway. He walked to his ship, punched in the security codes, then punched in some more, then some more, and finally the last set. He checked to see how many people had tried to get in his ship out of habit. Only nine? That must be some kind of record. He quickly walked onto the ship, eager to once again be the feared Boba Fett, and not some guard. He realized, that HE was not Boba Fett, but his ARMOR was. When people thought of Jango Fett, (Boba hasn't yet become quite as infamous yet) they thought of the intimidating visor, not the man who lay behind it and ran it all. With out the helmet, Boba Fett was just another bounty hunter. He closed to ramp and let Slave I stand as it was for a while, not aware he was being observed.  
  
The Jedi Padawan poised in the shadows, her blue color almost making her invisible. [A/N I THINK this is her name, but I'm not sure.] Aayla Secura called back to the Jedi council on her com-link, telling them she had found Slave I and it's owner returning for the day's work. Receiving her instructions from Master Yoda, she crept forward, staying to the shadows. When the blue female Twi'lek got close to the lethal ship, she reached out and put a small tracking device on it. she slipped away without the owner even noticing she was there. Slave I lifted off into the atmosphere and rocketed out into space. Without making any noise, the cat like female climbed onto her speeder (the on Fett had borrowed) and speed off, proud of herself that she had fulfilled he mission without so much as a scratch!  
  
  
  
How was THAT chapter? Huh, huh? I hope you like! Please R&R!!!! I love it when you guys do that! It makes me feel wanted! *Hugs self * mmmmmm!!!! I should bake you ALL cakes!!!………………… Ahem! I need my medication now……………………..better!!! 


	7. The Key

Disclaimer:……….yeah you know the drill………  
  
Hee!!! I'm starting this the same night I finished the last, except that FanFic is down on my stupid, worthless, BLOODY comp!!!! So I can't post it right now!!! Last day of school is TOMARROW!!! I'M SO HAAPPY!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hallelujah!!! SUMMER! SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER S-S-SUMMER!!!!  
  
AHEM!!! Sorry 'bout that! On with the stuff!!!! Oh wait! I got the Episode 2 book so maybe I'll be able to get a good reason for someone to want Padme dead. *smiles sheepishly * I don't have one yet…. On with the story!!  
  
Chapter….uh, I think it's…. yeah! It's seven (7).  
  
  
  
The tracking device blipped on the hull of the ship. It was unknown to the pilot, the very same, lovable [A/N *cough, cough *] Boba Fett. He was grateful to be back in his familiar attire, his Mandalorian battle armor. All of his larger and heavier weaponry was neatly piled in a mound down in the cargo hold, ready to be put on at any convenient time, such as a trip on Tatooine. But Boba Fett wasn't going there. He ran his hand through his shaggy, black hair, reminding himself that he needed to cut it soon of the bangs would get into his eyes while he was hunting.  
  
He wasn't sure where he would go to prepare for his attack on Senator Padme Amidala. Maybe he would just stay in orbit around Corasuant. No, that was like saying: maybe he would just walk into the Jedi Temple in full hunting gear and start firing at random Jedi. It was a death wish. He punched in some coordinates for the planet they would least expect to look: the peaceful planet of Naboo. He watched as the stars streaked into white blurs and as Slave I shot into hyperspace.  
  
"He's gone into hyperspace," Mace Windu announced as he stared down at the read out. "We will have to wait till he comes out of hyperspace to find where he is, and even that will take some time. In the meantime, Senator Amidala, you should return to Naboo, it is much safer there. We will send with you three Jedi, and keep two as visible bodyguards, and the third as a hidden one. Does this agree with you?"  
  
Padme sat straight and tall, a disturbed expression on her beautiful and soft features. "No, I have never liked the idea of hiding." She paused and mused thoughtfully over it.  
  
"It would be for the best. We want you safe, and when you went to Naboo seven years ago, no one found you there, and you would have been safe, if other circumstances hadn't shown up." His voice darkened, and Padme new what he was talking about; Anikan had felt a need to see his mother, and was set on leaving. Padme had come with him to Tatooine, where they would have stayed and be semi-safe if Obi-Wan had managed to get his message to Corosuant. But Obi-Wan's long-distance unit was out, so he sent the message to Anikan and Padme on Tatooine, where they sent it on to Corasuant. They had witnessed Obi-Wan being shot down by a destroyer droid, and Padme had dragged Anikan with her to rescue him. The rescue had ended up in disaster, but it was all okay now.  
  
"Yes, I know Master Windu, but still I do not like it. I will go, as you say, but who are the Jedi who will be protecting me this time?"  
  
"Again we feel that you should be placed with familiar people, so Anikan and Obi-Wan shall be your visible escorts, and I shall be the undercover Jedi."  
  
Padme looked at him surprise. Why would a master of the force want to go and protect her? Doesn't he have better things to do than protect her? She forced herself to smile. "It's an honor to see that Mace Windu will be protecting me. I feel safer already."  
  
"Actually, I won't be doing so much protecting as much as research…" he stroked his chin thoughtfully, his eyes glazing over as he remembered the young man, no, the teenager that had become a skillful bounty hunter. He was the link to it all. "The bounty hunter is going to find you sooner or later, so I will be there to make sure he does, but doesn't get killed, or kill anyone else in the process so we can interrogate him later."  
  
"So, I'm like bait?"  
  
"No, you're very safe. He won't try much with two Jedi guarding you. All we want is to get him alive. He is the key to it all." The room lapsed back into silence, both musing over the thought.  
  
"Thank you for your help, Masters." Padme stood, smiling at Yoda, who was in deep thought so he hadn't said much in the conversation. He nodded to her.  
  
"Pleased we are, that you choose to go along with us willingly."  
  
"Maybe not quite that willingly, but willingly enough. Is there anyone who will be inspecting around here one Corasuant?"  
  
"Yes, the Master Zen Kulkan and her Padawan Aayla Secura." The swish of cloaks told Padme of their arrival. She turned and saw the two Jedi enter as if on cue. The Master was a tall, thin with a slightly longer neck than normal humanoid with flaming red hair and large pupils in her amber eyes, making her eyes seem black. The Padawan was a almost grown blue Twi'Lek. By her calm and composed look, it seemed as if she would be almost ready for the trials to become a full-fledged Jedi Knight. The two Jedi nodded to Padme in unison and gravely, proving to have long ago spiritually connected.  
  
Padme got up to leave, feeling it was over. Master Zen Kulkan stopped her. "We will do our best here on Corasuant so hopefully you do not encounter the bounty hunter on Naboo. May the Force be with you." Master Zen seemed like the most grave creature, bowing her magnificent head in respect.  
  
Padme blushed and felt flattered at being addressed with the Jedi farewell. She replied with the same words, but it didn't seem right coming from her. He hurried out, walking swiftly towards her room. when she arrived, she was hoping for a little time alone before leaving for Naboo again. She, however, did not get her wish. When the door slide open, she saw Anikan using the Force to play with a small glass globe from her dresser. He almost dropped it when she entered, but recovered and placed back on the dresser. He looked up at her sheepishly grinning.  
  
"I hope Master Windu has told you about our new mission back to Naboo." He said, not saying what Padme expected at all.  
  
"Yes," she said, a bit stiffly, still remembering the tongue-lashing she had given him earlier that week.  
  
He sighed and came forward as if to embrace her, but his arms fell before he got to her. "I'm sorry Padme, I was frustrated with myself and Master Kenobi." He shook his head sadly. "I shouldn't have been so rude." Padme's guilt came flashing back and she tried to say something, but Obi- Wan cut her off. "No, don't say a word. We are going to Naboo with Master Kenobi for a while, as you have already heard. We can't show anything between us…at all. So I was thinking…" he paused, and she could tell this was very hard for him. He cleared his throat, trying to no avail to make his voice stronger. "I was thinking that maybe we should just keep on a friend basis and pretend we never… loved each other…." He didn't even look at her with his intense gaze. Padme had been planning to say this to him and was stunned that he had said it first. "So, I guess that our little fight will help the temporary break up." He paused and then started for her. Padme wondered what he was doing before she realized that the door was right behind her and moved aside for the twenty-seven year old [A/N yes! 27!! Think about it. He was 20 in the movie and this is seven years past the movie. False: yes. Do I care: no.] Jedi to sulk past.  
  
"Anikan," she called after him, but he didn't reply. He didn't even pause. He just kept walking forward as if he hadn't even heard her. The door slide shut, and Padme sank onto her bed, dissolving into her lonely world of tears.  
  
  
  
That was depressing, I'm sorry. I hope you like! And SCHOOL IS OUT!!!!!! YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! AHEM!!! Sorry…please review!! There wasn't much Boba in here, I'm sorry, but I needed to set this up. Oh! I'm reading the book of AOTC and little Boba is the more adorable little bounty hunter!!! he loves his daddy and is so eager to please!!! Jango loves him too!!!! He is so much better than Jango though, and Jango said it himself….nothing else to say, so bye now! 


	8. Liar

Actually Robyn Maddison, I don't know about the Clone War situation yet, but I have, or DID, think of why someone would want to kill Padme!! I forgot it though, DARN!! I KNEW I should have written it down!!!! Oh well, I'll remember it…. I still have a bit of thinking to do on the story, I didn't really think about it. I just wrote. Still writin' too!!! WEEEE!!!! And aren't you a LITTLE over reacting to Mace Windu? I mean, that's a LITTLE violent…..just a tad though. Yes, though, he DOES deserve it!  
  
Chapter 8 (I'm cruisin'!!!!)  
  
Slave I landed in a clearing in the swampy forest, a few miles away from Theed, the capital of Naboo. Boba Fett walked calmly down the ramp, in full battle gear minus the heavy-duty weaponry. He surveyed his surroundings and nodded slowly before going back up the ramp and disappearing into Slave I again. There was a bit of grunting, then Fett pulled a small, weaponless forest speeder from seemingly nowhere. The ramp hissed shut behind him, and several locks clicked and Slave I was completely secured. He revved up the engines and walked beside the speeder as he slowly guided it to the front of his ship. He began to mount it, but stopped suddenly and cut the engine. The only sound was a barely audible bleeping, and it was coming from the front of his ship. Boba Fett could list countless things it COULD be, but he wasn't sure what it REALLY was till he looked. He strode over and inspected the hull of the ship carefully, then he saw the tracking device.  
  
Boba Fett let out a short string of curses as he ignited a vibro blade and carefully cut it off, not feeling like entering his ship, starting the engine and running the electricity over the hull, which was designed to render tracking devices useless. After he got it off, instead of crushing it, he went back into the ship and searched for a small hyperspace pod. He inserted the tracking device into it, set some coordinates that took it far away from here, and stepped back and watched it streak into the darkening sky. That would throw whoever was tracking them off coarse for a while. Long enough, at least, for him to be gone before they get a hint and come back to Naboo.  
  
Boba Fett climbed back onto his speeder and zipped off through the trees, expertly dodging them with ease. For half an hour he went on in this manner, zipping through clearings and staying away from the denser parts of the forest, and scaring some adventurous young Gungans back to the swamp they came from. He slowed when Theed was close and dismounted , remembering to cover his speeder with a small mesh covering to throw off any detectors and then disguised it with tree branches and bushes. He strode toward the sleeping Theed, slinging a duffle-bag over his shoulder. He slipped in, unnoticed by the security marching around. He disliked the peacefulness and lack of excitement here. He would much rather be out there hunting down something worth his while. He only had come to Theed because he needed some things and some time, and besides, who would look for a ruthless bounty hunter on one of the most peaceful planets in the galaxy?  
  
  
  
The common starship that was carrying Padme, Anikan, Obi-Wan, and Mace touched down in Theed. It looked much like the one that had taken Anikan and Padme there seven years ago. The quartet stepped off and followed the rest of the small throng out and onto the landing platform. Mace Windu disappeared immediately, fading in with the crowd, acting as though he had never even seen Obi-Wan, Anikan, and Padme. Anikan was trying to push down his excitement for being here on this planet once again. Secretly he hoped that they would go to the lake hideout that he and Padme had gone to seven years ago, and to wed. he looked over at the beautiful young senator, wondering if he had made the right choice to speak to her about the things he did. He new it had hurt her, but he didn't think that it hurt her as much as it had hurt him. With every word, he had felt every piece of his heart breaking in two; it had been a painful process.  
  
Padme led them to the palace where they were to meet the new queen. The queen that had been there when Anikan had come last had served till her term was over and had returned to her home in the country. Now Queen Salamanka ruled. She was older than the other two, in her late thirties, but was in healthy condition and blazing with youth. She greeted them with a smile as the three entered the throne room; in unison, the three of them bowed to the highly respected queen.  
  
"Senator Amidala! How wonderful it is to see you again! I am pleased that you have gotten out of these attempted assignations alive. To avoid this, how about you not go to Corasuant again." The queen was joking of course, but it was true. Every time Padme went to Corasuant, someone seemed to want her dead.  
  
"It is wonderful to see you again also, Queen Salamanka. These are my two Jedi companions: Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan nodded his head, "and his Padawan learner, Anikan Skywalker." Anikan mirrored his master and nodded his head when introduced. "They are my friends as well as my guardians."  
  
Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Your majesty, the bounty hunter that should be most worried about is one called Boba Fett. He is very cunning and is hardly about seventeen. You may have heard of him already." He looked at the queen, but she shook her head. Obi-Wan continued. "We fully expect him to find us here, and if a ship called Slave I requests a landing, please let him. We want him caught and put under arrest. If you have your people do it, expect hostility and violence. He is a very dangerous man so it would be wise to call us when your people do get the landing request. But we do not want him harmed much, just enough to subdue him till we get there."  
  
Queen Salamanka nodded, understanding the wisdom behind the speech. "Of coarse master Jedi. We will watch for this bounty hunter. Captain Panaka," the long time captain stepped forward, ready to serve his new queen, "tell the docking managers what this Jedi has told me. We want that bounty hunter alive."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, that bounty hunter was in shock. He had seen his prey in the docking bay. He shook his head, knowing it shouldn't have been a surprise, a very good surprise nonetheless. When the Senator's life was threatened severely, she was forced to go back to Naboo to hide until the attacker was caught. This would make things much easier for him. He grinned, adjusting to his disguise: a fake face really. He had stripped himself of his armor and placed this strange mask-skin-like thing over his features. He hadn't recognized himself in the mirror when he checked to see how it worked. He then had put in some contacts, changing his appearance from completely unrecognizable, to impossibly unrecognizable. He washed the smile from his face, now was not the time to celebrate. Now was hunting time. He really didn't have to search at all, he had win trust, and then break it.  
  
  
  
Far away from the peaceful planet of Naboo, Corasuant was teetering on the brink of disaster. In Chancellor Palpatine's office, Yoda and other members of The Council were discussing the clone troopers, now known as storm troopers.  
  
"They are breaking the republic into war, Chancellor. The creatures of this galaxy reject them."  
  
"They are not accepting them, Master Jedi." The chancellor stayed calm, collect and seemingly at ease. "The Republic is not falling apart, it is simply undergoing a passing disturbance. In time, the galaxy will be righted again, and everything will be fine. I assure you, Masters, that once the people of the galaxy get used to it, everything will be just fine." The chancellor sat back into his chair, a smug, almost mocking expression on his face.  
  
"Doubtful, we are."  
  
"When do you plan to set down the emergency powers, Chancellor?" The tall Jedi Master looked gravely at the chancellor, as if seeing through his act.  
  
Chancellor Palpatine did not flinch. "When this crisis is over, of course. I can hardly wait to return to democracy." (*cough* BS *cough *) He turned his chair and walked toward the window, gazing out toward the vast city. "I must, however, question the Jedi." He turned and looked at them, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"What mean, do you?" Yoda's ears perked up and he looked more alert as he widened his eyes.  
  
The chancellor made a grand show of a dramatic sigh. "The senate questions you. They say, all you do is stay in your temple and protect only the ones you have a use for. They are strongly suggesting that you are put under arrest." Chancellor Palpatine turned away, hiding a wicked smile.  
  
  
  
Wow!! That was a long one! Not as long as some chapters I've read, but long for me! Well, I tried not to leave you hanging TOO badly, but I couldn't resist. ; ) PLEASE R&R!!!! I really like it when you guys do. And a special thanks to all you people who stick with me throughout the chapters! Oh, and last night, I stayed up till 12:30 writing down the situation here. I'll tell you people next chapter, but you can knida get a hint here. 


	9. Trust

Well now, I must thank Rainymalamute for hanging in there with me, and also Robyn Maddison as well. I also like to thank EVERYONE who has read and reviewed. I appreciate it VERY much. I don't read comics very much, but I guess I should…hummmm. Okay, in this chapter, I'll try to get the bearings on the situation on Corasuant and stuff. I've got it all planned out and even know why someone wants Padme dead…again. She gets on a lot of people's nerves, doesn't she? If Boba's plans work out, he gets DOUBLE payment from two different employers!! I hope they do!….. Don't look at me like that!! Do you REALLY think I know?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Under arrest?" The Jedi present stood up suddenly, with the exception of Yoda, and stared at the back of the chancellor who was gazing out his large window. "You must think this over, chancellor." The Jedi speaking was beginning to loose his calm. Quickly, he calmed himself and sank to his chair.  
  
"I have thought over it a great deal, and realized that it would be best…." He forced the grin off his face and turned around. "Even though I do have emergency powers, I must keep the public happy. For, when I return to democracy, I must have the people in my favor. It should only be for a while, and you will have you temple to keep you company." The Jedi stared at him in shock. "You will be placed under house arrest, of course. It would be quite improbable to put all of you in cells. You will be disarmed, and every thing that can be used to make a weapon will be taken, if it has not already."  
  
"You cannot do this! After all we have done for The Republic! After all we have done for you, and Naboo, and the galaxy!" The Jedi waved his arms wildly, stunned out of control that the chancellor, their long trusted friend, to even think of such a thing.  
  
"Do this, he can. Accept it, we should. Resist it, we should not." Yoda nodded wisely, sliding out of his chair and started hobbling to the door. "Back to the temple, we should go. Call all Jedi back, we must."  
  
"If not all Jedi are back to the temple, we shall be forced to put bounties on their heads. They will be unharmed; the senate does not want hordes of Jedi after it. So I strongly suggest returning to the temple and calling all Jedi back, just as Master Yoda says." He looked grave at his next statement. "Even the ones protecting Senator Amidala."  
  
  
  
Senator Amidala was in wonderment at the moment Chancellor Palpatine said the devastating words about her protectors. She had met a charming young man and now was strolling with him, her Jedi guards following at a distance. He was talking with her about politics and the crisis on Corasuant and the clone troopers.  
  
"What do you think about the Gungan from Naboo calling for emergency powers for Chancellor Palpatine, Senator?" The man looked down at her with his soft brown eyes and his black hair, definitely not a native Nabooian.  
  
"I think Jar Jar did the right thing, though I would have preferred it if he had contacted me first when I heard about it. Then, I later heard that he had done it under request from…friends. I was pleased with him that he got the senate to side with him."  
  
"So that's the rancid Gungan's name." The man shook his head. "I wouldn't advise him to do such a thing." He looked behind him, glancing at the Jedi.  
  
"Why do you say such a thing, Mister Mereel?"  
  
Once again the man looked over his shoulder at the two Jedi. "I hate to tell you this, but Chancellor Palpatine is not to be fully trusted. He-"  
  
"Is a good man!" the senator interrupted. "He has supported Naboo for years! He-!" She stopped when she saw that her new friend was laughing. "WHAT are you laughing at?"  
  
"I didn't mean to anger you, I was just testing." He chuckled, but to Padme there seemed to be coldness behind it, like it was forced. "He is completely trustworthy." He looked away and muttered something to himself.  
  
"Mister Mereel, it was a pleasure to meet you, but this is where I must leave you. This is were I am staying."  
  
"The palace grounds? I've never been to the palace." He looked toward the palace, on its majestic beauty, but it was lost on him. "Perhaps someday I will enter the grand halls. I hope that we will met again, Senator." He took her hand and brushed his lips against it, acting like a true gentleman, which, of course, he wasn't.  
  
Padme blushed, looking at Anikan who had become deeply interested in a fruit stand next to him. 'Jaster Mereel' watched as Padme Amidala, his merchandise, walked toward her quarters with the two Jedi flanking her. He turned and waited until he was a block away before spiting out the taste of the senator's perfumes. Boba Fett grimaced, hoping beyond hope that this wouldn't last long. It was the hunt, and the credits that kept him acting as a gentleman. He shook his head and walked into his hotel.  
  
"Hello Mister Mereel, I trust your outing was pleasant?" The question was rather odd, coming from a droid, but Boba Fett replied nonetheless.  
  
"Yes, it was, thank you. Send all my calls to my room." He took the key from the counter and headed up to his room. He wasn't staying at the hotel, he just had to make it appear that he was. Up in his room, Boba Fett stripped his 'face' off which also made him look older than he was. He hated the disguise, but it was necessary to avoid the two Jedi protecting her. Those blasted Jedi who got in the way so often. Boba Fett sat in a chair and mused over the two Jedi he had seen with her. Hadn't someone else gotten off with them? He couldn't remember at the moment.  
  
He doubted anyone would be contacting him, as no one knew what his alias was, or where he was for that matter, so he was a little more than surprised when he saw a red beeping light on his message receiver. He turned it on, wondering who it was contacting him. His eyes narrowed when he saw a miniature familiar figure standing before him.  
  
Bossk, another bounty hunter, was under the impression that Boba Fett's real name was truly Jaster Mereel. The stupid Trandoshan grumbled something to someone off screen before starting. "Boba Fett, my father," he glared off screen, "has suggested that a partnership be formed between you and me to catch Senator Amidala. Contact me again, or my father, Cradossk, who is the leader of the Bounty Hunter Guild."  
  
Boba Fett cut connection. What a buffoon. He was nothing but a pawn for his father, even the young Boba Fett saw it, so why couldn't he. It was just a grand scheme to get him to join the Guild. Jango Fett had told his son that he was to always be a lone operator unless he needed a partner for whatever reason. Boba new the day would come when he was required, he would never need one, to have a partner. He was under the impression that they got in the way and were irritating.  
  
Master Zen Kulkan and her Padawan Aayla Secura were in the Jedi archives, looking for hidden information on this Boba Fett. The blue female Twi'lek sat at the computers as her master roamed with the keeper, looking for all the recent records of bounty hunters. Neither of the Jedi's were having much luck. Aayla sat and stared dully at the screen, forcing her mind not to wander. The usually quick computers were being very slow, or the bounty hunter had very little information about him. She snapped awake when the computer suddenly came to life, a few words scrolling across the screen.  
  
"Master?" Her master and Madam Jocasta Nu, the archives keeper, came swiftly over. They read, and nodded. "What does that mean, Master? That he's a clone? Like all the clone troopers?"  
  
"Yes, he is an original clone of the bounty hunter, so he's not exactly like a clone trooper. That is, however, old information. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi told us this. We should contact him before we look any further at this bounty hunter."  
  
They left the archives and headed for the com-centers, only to find Master Yoda and other council members standing solemnly in there, contacting Jedi around the galaxy.  
  
"What is it Master Yoda?" Aayla asked, her brow furrowing in worry.  
  
"Contact all Jedi and bring them back, we must. Quickly, it must be done. Enemies, we have." He shook his head sadly, his large eyelids closing for a few seconds. "Under arrest, we are."  
  
"What? That-that cannot be!" Aayla's master stepped forward, her dark eyes going wide.  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine has turned against us. We have been put under house arrest so we need to get all the Jedi back here before bounties are put on their heads. The galaxy is in dark times."  
  
"We must contact Master Kenobi to get more information on the bounty hunter."  
  
"You will have to wait until they arrive here at the Jedi temple I'm afraid. We cannot go against the government."  
  
  
  
What do you think? I hope you like!!!! I think I confused myself though! I was told that the Mandalorians were wiped out during the Clone Wars, but THEN I was told that they were wiped out during the SITH Wars. WAAAAAAH!!! I'M SO CONFUSED!!!!! HELP!! Anyway, this is getting more complex then I imagined, so want feedback about how complex you peeps like these things…. My mind runs away with me a lot… 


	10. Betrayal and Unseen Death

Muhahahahahahahaha! I will conquer! Not really, but I have some great ideas for the future for this story! This will be VERY fun! Anakin fans, go no further! Well, actually, you can for a chapter or two, but I will be Anakin bashing a lot! Woo hoo! I'm in the double digits!! 10th chapter! Celebrate good times come on! WEEEE!!! Shutting up.  
  
Robyn Maddison: thank you for being so involved! You are so kind to me! I VERY glade you like it! I like to please people with my stories, though I must admit, I've never put them on the internet so I never had the guts to read them, or show most of them to other people! Oh, and thanks for seeing my silly spelling mistake! Thank you very much! I think I fixed it in this chap! I'm glad that I put your mind at ease. *bows *  
  
Lightbulby29: you are SUCH a flatterer! *blushes and waves hand * it isn't THAT good, though I wouldn't say no if he offered. *goes off dreaming *  
  
Rainymalamute: yes!! I so agree with you! se has some weird obsession with clothes! Every other scene she has a different outfit! And in the movie, in the arena battle, he shirt keeps getting shorter and shorter! That is so funny! I'm sure there are a TON of messups with her clothes!  
  
Kitty Pryde: I'm glade you like! I like x men evo too! There's this great story where kitty in the main character I think you'd like! it's called The Future Is Now and it's by Capslock! I'm very glad you like my story and am very glad that you reviewed!  
  
Thank you ALL who have reviewed! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Boba Fett leaned back, sighing. He would have to do something about that Bossk. He was finding him everywhere. His alias was good, and he liked it, but he would have to convince Bossk not to do that, and he had a pretty good idea how.  
  
"Mister Mereel? You have a visitor. Shall he be sent up?" The mechanical voice of the front desk droid broke into his thoughts, startling him back to reality.  
  
Boba Fett scrambled for his connection to the front desk. "Who is it?"  
  
"He won't say his name, sir."  
  
"Well then, what does he look like?" Boba snarled into the com-link, his usually slow temper rose up fast and he forced it down. Droids were very stupid sometimes.  
  
"He is wearing robes, and has dark skin and is human, sir."  
  
"Tell him to wait there. I'll be down shortly."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Boba Fett got heavily up to his feet and went to his washroom. It didn't take long to put on his mask, but he needed to do a good job this time. Why was Mace Windu here anyway? Boba Fett stopped suddenly. Did he know that he wasn't really Jaster Mereel, but Boba Fett? No, he would have come in here, light saber drawn and with out warning. Jedi tend to do that a lot. Boba commenced in putting on his face mask and when he was satisfied, he slipped his blaster in its holster and threw on a robe. He headed down stairs, and saw his visitor and wasn't the least bit surprised. He fought recognition and hatred from his gaze and thoughts.  
  
Mace Windu came forward first, bowing slightly. "Hello, Jaster Mereel. I am Jedi Master Mace Windu, here to assist Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker to protect Senator Amidala. I noticed you met earlier today?"  
  
Boba decided to let a little suspicion into his gaze, just to let the Jedi know that Jaster Mereel wasn't completely clueless. "Yes, we did met." He narrowed his gaze further. "You followed me then?"  
  
Mace Windu looked about the room and motioned for the door. "Lets take a stroll, shall we?" Boba Fett looked at the door, his mind screaming suspicion. He nodded and followed him out into the night.  
  
  
  
"He's not to be trusted Padme!" Anakin paced Padme's room, looked at anything but her.  
  
"How would you know? Just because you're a Jedi doesn't mean you know everything. Master Kenobi said he was hard to read and we could judge him yet. Until then, he is to be trusted!"  
  
"Don't Padme! Please don't. I have a bad feeling about him." Anakin looked sadly at his wife.  
  
Padme stared back, a look of shock on her beautiful face. "Your jealous."  
  
"No, no I'm not. It's just…"  
  
"Yes, yes you are! After all these years Ani! How-how could you THINK I would love him more than you?"  
  
"So you do!"  
  
"No!" She turned away. "No, Ani, I don't. I love you." Padme's voice had weakened and she walked out. Anikan looked after her, frowning. It was time he paid a visit to this Jaster Mereel.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up as his apprentice entered the room, pulling on a cloak as if he were leaving. "Were do you think you're going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
Obi-Wan stepped in front of his learner. "Specify please." He said, crossing his arms menacingly over his chest. "If you were thinking about going to see Jaster Mereel, Master Windu has already seen to that. In fact," Obi-Wan paused, "he should have been back by now."  
  
  
  
Mace Windu had walked right into the hands of death, but he still didn't know it yet. He walked beside Boba Fett, who was fingering his blaster underneath his cloak.  
  
"Did Senator Amidala tell you why see had two Jedi protecting her?"  
  
"She did not mention it. In fact, she avoided all conversation about them." Boba Fett was a good liar, for Mace Windu didn't even think that the reason for her protection was calmly strolling along beside him.  
  
"She is being hunted by a bounty hunter. She is in danger, so you must help protect her whenever you are with her. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes, I can, Master Windu. Who is the bounty hunter?"  
  
"One called Boba Fett?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said Boba Fett."  
  
"No, I heard what you said, but THE Boba Fett?" Boba Fett was enjoying himself. Might as well make the Jedi jumpy, then he will more likely make a mistake. He shook his head. "There's no nope for her now, not with only two Jedi protecting her."  
  
"What do you mean? I'm protecting her as well."  
  
Boba shook his head, forcing his wicked grin back. "Not now. See, you're here, so only the two back at the palace are there, and even Jedi's have to sleep, if you catch my drift. When Boba Fett marks something, he gets it." Mace Windu frowned and turned to run back but was slowed to a quick stride by Boba Fett shouting after him. "And there's one more reason that there are only two Jedi protecting the senator."  
  
"And what is that, Mister Mereel?"  
  
"Boba Fett has marked you." The statement was followed by a screech of a blaster rifle and a horrible pain behind Mace's knee. He cried out and fell to the ground drawing his light saber and awkwardly turning to face his attacker. Jaster Mereel stood, feet wide spread and blaster held steady. "You Jedi are all the same: predictable."  
  
"You are Boba Fett?"  
  
"Very good," the reply had a rare bout of sarcasm in it, "and now do you know why I have decided to kill you?"  
  
"Because I am protecting Senator Amidala." Mace Windu thought he had it all figured out.  
  
"Wrong. I thought you were smarter than that. Do you remember, ten years ago at the arena? You killed a man in armor while his son watched." Boba shook his head. "You Jedi are supposed to be kind." He fired another shot, but Mace blocked it.  
  
Mace attempted to stand and his breath became ragged from the pain that raced along his leg and he held his light saber defensively. "I…didn't…know."  
  
"I'm sure you did. You were up on the balcony and I know you saw how protective Jango was to the little boy at his side." He shot at Mace and he blocked it, but Boba was quick and shot at the hand with the lightsaber, and it flew out of his grasp and settle far out of reach. Mace once again sank to his kneeling position, knowing the outcome whether he like it or not. Boba was finished with talking and moved slowly in and around, knowing that the Jedi could use the Force to his advantage any second.  
  
"You are too old to be the bounty hunter. He is about sixteen."  
  
"I'm seventeen, but there are plenty of ways to hide your age." Boba reached up and with one hand, pulled his face off, revealing the young man Mace had perused down the hall. "You see, you Jedi are becoming old and obviously can't use the force as well as you could a long time ago." His voice kept steady and monotone, revealing nothing, but Mace could feel his hatred seething under the calm surface. Boba had worked his way over to the lightsaber and with a flick of his foot, he had flipped it up and had it in his hand now.  
  
Mace Windu closed his eyes, appearing to give up. Boba frowned, not wanting it to be like this. He had to take the opportunity though, another one as good as this may not appear in a long time. He put the blaster in its holster and flipped on the Jedi weapon. He was in awe at the fluid movement and balance at the weapon. He swung it once or twice and then, gave one mighty stroke, aiming at the neck of the kneeling Jedi. Only when he should have felt the blade cut through flesh with one clean swipe, he felt nothing. He arm came back up and his torso twisted, putting him in an awkward position and off balance. So, obviously he toppled when the Jedi kicked out at his vulnerable feet. He rolled to his feet and felt the light saber pulled out of his hand by some unseen force.  
  
"You bounty hunters are all the same: predictable." The lightsaber flew through the air at the outstretched hand of Mace Windu. Boba pulled out his blaster and shot it out of the air, then focused his fire on the Jedi knight. The Jedi jumped away, using the force to enhance his jumping capabilities. Boba followed to leaping Jedi with a continuous stream of fire. The Jedi snatched his lightsaber from the ground and shot each of the bounty hunter's shots back at him. Mace backed up into the forest with Boba Fett hot on his heels.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme raced around the corner only to see a purple lightsaber disappearing into the forest. Padme clutched her blaster closer to her as she followed the Jedi who had ignited their lightsabers. She watched as they raced off, following the colors of the purple flashing lightsaber and the sudden bursts of blaster bolts. The blaster bolts died away, but the lightsaber kept flashing as if bolts were still coming. Padme heard the whirring of the saber as they got closer, but it moved quickly away, as if it were avoiding them. Suddenly, a cry of rage, hatred, anger, torment, and lost love rang through the forest. Animals ran past Padme on the ground and birds were startled into flight and the light saber gave a sudden swift stroke to the side, ending the cry of loss. There was a heavy thud as a body fell to the ground, and a softer one as the decapitated head fell to the soil. The lightsaber kept its position for a second then moved expertly up and the purple glow was gone as the wheilder shut off the power beam. At this, the two Jedi and Padme new that who ever had pursued Mace Windu into the forest was dead.  
  
  
  
NO!! Did you REALLY think I wouldn't leave you hanging? If you did: shame shame shame! Of course I would after Boba and Mace had their little fight. Wait and find out WHY this is a Boba Fett story!! Heh heh heh heh heh… 


	11. Capture

Yeah, I know I was mean, but I'M BACK NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I put it on as another chapter though, I forgot to add it on to the end of the last chapter, so I couldn't think of a good way to tell you all…. Dang, now that I think of it, I could have put it on my bio, but I forgot…. Oops…. But, I'm back now, and I will continue the story!! I won't be leaving again for a while. Oh, and sorry, but I gotta bring Jar Jar into this. DARN! I'm not happy about this either here!  
  
The REAL Chapter 11  
  
Fighting to keep his balance, Boba Fett pursued Mace Windu into the Naboo swampy forest. He kept his blaster out in front of him, steadily on its mark, snapping off careful shots so as not to kill the Jedi. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed this was the area that his speeder was hidden in, how convenient. Mace Windu blocked every one, sometimes even trying sending a few back the way they came, but the bounty hunter easily dodged them. Finally, the Jedi tried a new tactic: standing his ground. It seemed to be working, for a second or two, but Boba closed in, dropped his blaster into its holder and dived forward, towards the lightsaber. The two struggled fiercely, both pairs of hands locked on the hilt of the lightsaber, Boba forcing Mace Windu back into the foliage, hearing the sound of pursuers.  
  
Something stumbled out of the undergrowth and gasped at the sight of the struggling men. "Oh dearsa!" It was Jar Jar.  
  
"Jar Jar!" Mace bellowed, "Go get someone and get them over here!" Jar Jar stood, shocked into silence. "Now!" Jar Jar looked one last time before doing his little waddle off into the forest, in the direction of Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme. Mace Windu didn't know that while he yelled, his left arm became an open target; it was jutting out to the side, almost asking to smashed.  
  
Boba saw the opening, and took it instantly. He didn't dare let go of the lightsaber, so he kicked his leg up, knocking the hand away from the hilt. It was only a matter of seconds until Boba was in full possession of the Jedi weapon. He spun it in his hand once, getting the feel, knowing that he was not a Jedi so he would never master the movements, but he didn't want to. He kicked out at the Jedi, who fell to the ground almost instantly. Boba became immediately suspicious: was this another trick? No, he didn't think so. He moved almost as silently as a cat, slipping around behind the Jedi, and he gave a loud cry, letting his hatred for Jedi out with it, the love of his lost father, and torment ring through the forest. It was the last thing the Jedi ever heard.  
  
Boba Fett brought the lightsaber up and switched it off, looking at the body of the fallen Jedi. He was shocked at the power his anger gave him. He didn't like it, not at all. He carefully locked up his anger, but it wasn't as powerful as before. He had avenged his father. He slipped away into the shadows as the followers drew nearer.  
  
  
  
"Jar Jar?" Anakin slowed, staring at his blundering friend in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"De Master Jedi says tosa come an' geta helpie! Quickie quickie! Hesa in trouble!" The Gungan pointed back the way he came franticly. "Who wasta yellin'?"  
  
"Come Padawan, quickly." Obi-Wan raced past the Gungan, followed by Anakin. Jar Jar ran besides Padme, his face taut with anxiety.  
  
"Don't worry, Jar Jar." Padme offered a weak smile, making her voice more confident than she felt. "I'm sure Master Windu will be fine." The four ran into the clearing were the last stage of the fight took place. Padme choked back her words, seeing the headless body of the Jedi Master. Obi- Wan bent down next to his friend, speechless; Anakin stood behind him, thinking himself a failure again.  
  
Jar Jar walked up beside his friend, Anakin, and put a hand on his shoulder and whispered his apologies. Padme stayed back. The thought of someone who could kill a Jedi unnerved her. He could be still around, and he'd probably be a bounty hunter: which would mean he'd be after her. The moved toward Anakin looking back and forth. She wasn't even aware of the bounty hunter behind her until he put a hand over her mouth and a blaster to her back.  
  
  
  
Yoda stood at the com-unit control, gazing at the number of Jedi that still needed to come back. They had managed to get about two hundred Jedi back, but still there were hundreds out there. He hobbled over to the other Jedi assembled there, Padawans and Master together working to bring all Jedi in before time ran out and bounties were posted.  
  
"Very bad, this is. Hurry, hurry!" Yoda walked up the line of Jedi, watching as each talked to other Jedi, or tried to get through to contact. He sighed and shook his head in disbelief: the Republic was indeed falling. "Sad times, these are."  
  
  
  
  
  
Padme arched her back, away from the blaster, fighting the grip of her captor.  
  
"Don't struggle, it may be the last thing you do." The voice was calm, collected, and quiet, so the Jedi couldn't hear. "Don't call out."  
  
The Jedis' sadness caused them to overlook her sudden fear and nervousness. The bounty hunter behind slowly backed away into the underbrush, and would have gotten away, if Jar Jar hadn't felt the need to return to Padme at the moment.  
  
"EEEEEEK! Padme!" The Gungan set off the warning and Anakin and Obi-Wan had ignited their light sabers and turned to see what the Gungan had yelled about. The found them facing a young man, with dark curly hair that reached the top of calm, composed eyes.  
  
"Turn those off." The bounty hunter's voice was equally calm and emotionless as his eyes. The Jedi, seeing no other way, did as he commanded.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Anakin demanded.  
  
"I am Boba Fett, and I am here to get Senator Padme Amidala. I do presume I have."  
  
"What do you mean." Obi-Wan said, stepping forward. The waved his hand before him, performing a Jedi mind trick. "That is only her decoy."  
  
"You Jedi trick amuses me. Those only work on the weak minded." While he talked, Boba put the blaster against his middle, pressing it to Padme's back and himself, while with his now free hand, his groped behind him, slowly pulling off the camouflage for his speeder bike. "I am not weak minded."  
  
"It was you who snuck into the hotel and stole the records of Padme's room."  
  
"Yes, though if I were you, I wouldn't be mad about that."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan, who looked baffled and blushed, but turned back to Fett and asked the next question.  
  
"And you killed Master Windu?"  
  
"Yes." Boba worked his hand furiously, and started working on the last stage of camo.  
  
"Because he was helping protect Senator Amidala?"  
  
"Partly, yes." The camo was off: the speeder was useable now. Boba grabbed his blaster and, with his thumb, changed the settings to stun.  
  
"Why else?"  
  
Boba shrugged. "Revenge." He fired the blaster and Padme went limp in his arms, unconscious. He leapt onto the speeder and began to zoom off.  
  
"Padme!!" Anakin screamed. He reached out with his hand and the Force, twisting the speeder out of control. Padme slid off, and Boba Fett followed, landing on his feet above the senator. Quickly, Boba Fett contacted his ship and called it to him. The Jedi were raced towards him, lightsaber alight. Anakin was ahead of his master, who was never good at running. (*cough* Episode I *cough cough *)  
  
Boba Fett looked up, and watched as Slave I lowered to the ground in front of him. He slung Padme over one shoulder and walked up the ramp. He dropped her in a cage and stood to one side of the hatch, leveling his blaster to the estimated torso of Anakin. He was no Jedi, but he could see what was going to happen next, and it did.  
  
Anakin leapt up onto the retreating ship's ramp as it began to close and he only saw Padme. "Padme!" he cried and rushed to her. He made it halfway there before falling unconscious on the floor, struck down by a stun bolt.  
  
  
  
Hee hee! Silly Anakin!! He let his love get in the way, that's why he's so temperamental and will become a sith lord. So? You like? I hope so! Please review! 


	12. Loss of the Force

Same old, same old.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Obi-Wan ran as fast as he could toward the retreating ship, thought it seemed to him like he wasn't moving at all. He pulled out a tracking device and, using the force, threw it at the ship. It hit its mark, but blue electric lightning flashed where it hit and rocketed it back toward the Jedi, hitting him in the forehead and knocked him to the ground. 'Ouch! Bloody bounty hunters!' he thought. Slowly he stood up, wobbled a bit, leaned on a tree for support, then watched as the bounty hunter's ship soared up through the atmosphere, away to who knows where, with his Padawan and Senator Amidala. Jar Jar stumbled up behind him, at awe.  
  
"What wesa gonna do now, eh? Mesa helpie, of course. Wesa gonna find dat bounty hunter and crunch him!" He waited for a reply, but received none. "Obi?" Jar Jar turned to look, and found that Obi-Wan was no longer leaning on the tree, but he had fallen to the ground. That knock on the head must have hurt. "Obi! Yousa okay?" He rushed over to his fallen friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Jar Jar. At least, I think I am.now." The Jedi got to his feet, clutching Jar Jar's hand for support with one hand, and his forehead with the other.  
  
"Mesa no tink so. Yousa rest, I'llsa call Jedi Temple for you, eh?"  
  
"Yes Jar Jar, you do that please." Obi-Wan reached into his belt and pulled out the com-unit. The Gungan took it in his clumsy hands, and listened to Obi-Wan tell him how to work it, nodding like he understood. (*snort then lunatic laughter in the background *)  
  
Before Jar Jar could do anything, however, the com was alive in his hands, some lights coming on and a small buzz followed by a voice. Startled, Jar Jar dropped it. right into a deep, water-filled ditch.  
  
"Jar Jar!" Obi groaned. "You're such a klutz sometimes! It could have been something important!" He glared at the Gungan for a second or two, before sighing in defeat. "Oh well. If we want to catch that bounty hunter, we'd better leave now." With Jar Jar helping for a while, the two made there way back to Theed.  
  
  
  
Padme woke on a cold, metal floor, and had no idea where she was. She sat up, but her head screamed at her, and she lay back down again. That was when she noticed she had a pillow under her head, but that seemed to be the only luxury in her cell. She noticed, from her lying down position that she was surrounded by metal bars. Where was she? Where were Anakin and Obi-Wan? The last thing she remembered is the two Jedi having a conversation with a bounty hunter who held her firmly in place from behind. Then what? Franticly, she tried to sit up again.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Padme froze, but then lowered herself to her pillow again for the pain. "Why not?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"You hit your head pretty hard." It was that same voice that had commanded her to not move or make a sound. How long ago was that?  
  
"How? I don't remember anything." She heard the ring of boot soles on the metal floor grow louder, then walk past her and stop a ways away.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't say 'you' hit your head pretty hard. It's more like, when I dropped you, your head hit the floor hard."  
  
"Dropped me?"  
  
"I was in a hurry."  
  
"From whom?"  
  
There was no reply, only the boots ringing on the floor, coming nearer. There was a quiet whoosh as a cage door was opened, and Padme felt the presence of someone else in the cage near her. A heavy hand, because of a glove and weaponry, was placed on her shoulder and something thin and sharp was stuck into her neck: a needle. She winced in pain, but held back a cry, determined not to give the man pleasure in her pain, if that's what amused him. The liquid entered her blood system, but did nothing for a while. Then, the a buzz in her head she had never known was there ended, and the dull smarting from trying to sit up dissolved and she felt that she could sit up now.  
  
The quick thinking senator thought up a quick plan, and before she could even start to think about everything that could go wrong, she began putting it to action. She slowly began to raise herself from the floor, but was suddenly pushed down again by the hand on her shoulder. She could hear the bounty hunter shifted his weight, crouching, ready to spring. Then the hand was gone, and Padme moved instantly; launching herself at the retreating Boba Fett, her hand grazed his boot, but then he turned and shut the barred door and locked it. Padme gave the bounty hunter a fierce glare before actually looking at what he looked like. She shivered, remembering the last person she had seen in similar attire: one Jango Fett. The armor was a different color, and a little older and more beat-up, but it still looked the same. The boy had taken his father's armor: that was obvious, but had modified it and added on. He was looking at her, the cold T visor staring into her, but she didn't look away, as much as she wanted to. It felt as though he was looking into her very thoughts. 'But that's impossible, he'd have to be a Jedi. which, of course, he's not..' She glared at him again, then broke away from his gaze, and looked around. The first thing she was.  
  
"Anakin!"  
  
He was slumped against a wall, his hands and legs bound tightly, unconscious. Boba Fett walked over to him, putting some liquid in a syringe and sticking a needle in the Jedi's neck.  
  
"What is that?" Padme demanded. "What will it do?"  
  
Boba Fett finished putting the substance in Anakin, and faced her. "It won't harm him."  
  
"What is it?" Padme glared fiercely at the bounty hunter, who went about his business without looking at her.  
  
"It will just keep him unconscious." Boba Fett thought about telling her the other part of the drug, but decided against it; she didn't need to know THAT much, and what he told her wasn't a lie, but not the full truth. "I don't want Jedi scum running around my ship."  
  
Padme stared at the bounty hunter. Jedi _scum_? _How_ could anyone think that Jedi were scum? Her shock on her face must have shown.  
  
"What? Never heard anyone call a Jedi scum before?"  
  
Padme was about to shake her head, but stopped herself. "If you don't want scum walking around this ship, then I suggest you get off!"  
  
The bounty hunter shrugged and replied in his usual monotone voice. "I don't think so. No one kicks me off my ship."  
  
There was more silence; would it ever end? Boba Fett sat and looked at her, occasionally picking some dirt or grit out of the nook and crannies of his armor and equipment with a sharp, fine tool. Padme watched him, wondering what the bounty hunter was thinking. Finally, she got up enough nerve to ask the question that had been bugging her for what seemed like the eternity of silence.  
  
"How could you, or anyone, think that Jedi are bad?"  
  
Boba looked at her with the visor gaze ,that would soon be infamous, for several seconds, as if pondering on the question, flipping it over in his mind, searching for the best answer. "Simple. Sometimes the Jedi are not what you think they are."  
  
"But they're so noble, so intent on doing good!"  
  
"That's exactly what makes them bad. You see, Senator, you've only seen one side of the Jedi, and that's all. Many have only seen one side of the Jedi. But many more have seen, or heard about the other side, the bad side."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Padme asked suspiciously. "I don't see what this has to do with them being "to good", as you put it."  
  
"You see, since they are so sure that they are doing good, they often ruin others lives, making them miserable, just because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time, trying to do something, if not for themselves, for someone who's paying them."  
  
Padme didn't believe the bounty hunter. "Give me an example of these people."  
  
Boba stood up. "Me. People in this galaxy need to make a living, and not all people have it as good as you. You grew up on a peaceful planet with everything living in harmony, and your job doesn't involve half as many hardships as others. Well, it's not like that in the galaxy, as I hope you know. I bounty hunt; making my living off people who make themselves hated by powerful enemies, offering my services to the highest bidder, and so do many others; if not in bounty hunting, then something else. The Jedi stop them from earning their credits, killing them off because they're just trying to do something for themselves, to survive. The Jedi are hated and feared for that Senator. Your senate and chancellor fail to see the people struggling against the Jedi, who think they're always right and stronger. Some of them, and not just the Jedi, even think that they're better than us; better than the commoners, that they can lord over us in that mighty temple or senate of theirs." Was that anger in his usual monotone? Yes, it was. Boba Fett and Padme both were stunned by his speech. Boba had not let out his anger in so long he fought it off, now standing silently only three feet away.  
  
Padme stared up into the gaze of the bounty hunter. She knew these things, about the lowlifes running around, running their own little dirty world of double crossing- wait, this was exactly what the bounty hunter had said. The people in the upper world thought of the lower level people on Corasuant and elsewhere dirty, scum, evil, and.well, like he said, scavengers. As Padme looked up into his visor, she felt the truth of the words, it shivering down her spine.or was that his gaze?  
  
Boba turned on his heel, retreating up to the cockpit, and taking off his helmet when the door slid shut behind him. What had happened back there? Boba Fett, the master of calmness, had lost it and spoke with a hint of anger in his voice. I'll have to check that in the future, he thought. That would be true, very true. In fact, his calmness would get him out of several messes any normal person would panic and make a fatal mistake in. In the future, when he becomes the best bounty hunter the galaxy ever saw or will see (of course!), that anger would hardly be heard by anyone. But that was the future, and this was the present, and he didn't know that. Hey, give him a little break, he's only seventeen.  
  
Padme glared at the cock pit door, but was powerless to do more.at the moment. Padme waited until the door was shut before softly calling to Anakin. She lost track of the time, but continued calling her husband's name.  
  
"Anakin," pause, "Anakin," pause, pause, "Aaaanaakiiinn," longer pause. Was that movement? Yes! Padme smiled triumphantly. His leg had moved(yay.)! Finally she was getting somewhere! The senator picked up her gentle calling, unaware that she was being watched.  
  
  
  
Boba Fett watched Padme softly call her love, and saw the twitch in his leg. It could be a reaction to the calling, but it might just be a muscle spasm. No, he moved his head now, and his eyelids flickered. Boba leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand, watching the Jedi revive.  
  
  
  
Padme was now convinced the bounty hunter new nothing of what was going on in his cargo hold. She smiled as Anakin's eyelids flickered again, and went on calling his name.  
  
"Anakin, are you okay?"  
  
"Mommy?" was the weak reply. "Is that you? But I don' wanna clean the droids again!"  
  
"No Anakin, wake up, it's me: Padme. We're in trouble. Wake up, Ani, wake up."  
  
Slowly, but surely, Anakin awoke. He was over by Padme in a flash, holding her hand through the bars. They kissed (mushy romance, ick) through the bars for a moment, before Anakin worked on the locked with his free hand.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"On the bounty hunter Boba Fett's ship. He put some stuff in your neck; he said it was to keep you asleep."  
  
"It didn't work well either. Do you still have that lock pick you had on Geonosis?"  
  
Padme's eyes lit up. "I hadn't thought of that!" She reached down to her waist pockets, only to find them empty. "It's gone, every thing I have is gone."  
  
Anakin smile reassuringly, thinking in his overly confident little brain that everything would be okay, that he would kill the bounty hunter, and they would go to Naboo, or Corasuant or something like that. Padme held his gaze for a moment, believing him, then her gaze shifted to a movement behind him, and her eyes went wide.  
  
Anakin spun around, reaching for the lightsaber that wasn't there. The bounty hunter stood above them, in the doorway to the cockpit with his helmet on once again. Behind him, they could see the lights of the control panel, and Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin reached out with the Force, calling his lightsaber to his hand.  
  
Nothing happened. The lightsaber didn't even wiggle, and the bounty hunter didn't visibly flinch. Anakin didn't feel the buzz of the Force around him, nor could he feel Padme or Boba Fett. For the first time in his life, Anakin couldn't feel the galaxy span around him endlessly. He felt empty, hollow, and he crumpled to the floor. So this was what it was like, to be non-Force sensitive. He felt Padme's arms slide around his neck, not knowing what was wrong. How could she know, she never new what the Force felt like, so how could she miss it?  
  
"What's wrong Anakin?"  
  
"It's gone!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Force."  
  
"What! H-How could it be gone? I mean." Padme glared up at Boba Fett. "Fett." she whispered.  
  
Fett nodded, seeing the Jedi's defeat and felt.nothing. No pity, no triumph, no feelings. Wait, yes, there was one, deep down there somewhere. Relief. The drug had worked, even though Anakin had fought off the sleeping part of it, the other part kicked in. It was something like a virus that only really affected Jedi because it capped mediclorians, dulling and, if given enough, stopping all connection with The Force for a time.  
  
Boba Fett had triumphed. again. Anakin slumped helpless and lost next to the cage that held Padme safely in it.  
  
  
  
Heh heh, he wins. It looks like Padme and Anakin are gonna have to wait until they get to where ever Boba Fett is taking them. Coruasuant will be included in the next chap, I promise. I haven't worked on this chapter much when FanFic is down, but it is a long one! Please review! 


	13. Destination

Hummm.nothing to say right now.hope you like the chap.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Master Yoda?"  
  
"Yes, young Padawan learner?"  
  
Aayla Secura shifted her weight in her chair, looking at the screen of the Jedi locater. "Uh, when I contacted Master Obi-Wan Kenobi there was noise, but then nothing, and I can't contact him again. Also, Anakin Skywalker's locator is moving off planet fast. Master Kenobi's is staying on planet and Master Windu's has gone blank."  
  
"See let me." Yoda looked at the screen and nodded sadly. "Felt a great disturbance in the Force I did." He sighed remembering the vision he had; the young man, a teenager even, fighting Mace Windu, Anakin racing after a ship, Padme's fright, Obi collapsing by Jar Jar, Mace Windu's body hitting the ground. Yoda regretted having to know the truth sometimes, especially now. There was no way to denying it: Mace Windu was dead and Anakin and Padme were captured; but Yoda had no idea what had happened to Obi. Yoda sighed, his ears drooping. "Find young Anakin we must, but cannot. In great danger they are I fear."  
  
  
  
Boba Fett cautiously approached Anakin, watching the Jedi's movement, ready to spring back. Padme shook Anakin's shoulder, trying to get him to look up, to do something. She looked at the approaching bounty hunter with big, fearful eyes, something very out of her character. Boba reached down and picked up the defeated Jedi with one hand and stood him up on his feet. With on hand he took out a locator and examined it. His visor flashed in the light as he cocked his head, looking, not at the locator but at a little red light in his helmet. He knew what that meant, but it couldn't be right; he wasn't due out of hyperspace for a while yet to set new hyperspace coordinates to throw off any trackers. Padme watched Boba Fett curiously and Anakin stared dully at him. Boba drooped Anakin and snatched a bar on the cage just as Slave I was wrenched out of hyperspace. Anakin slide over the floor, scrambling for a grip, knocked out of his helpless daze, and Padme was already holding the bars of her cage. Alarms shrieked at them and Boba scrambled up to the cockpit aware of Anakin racing after him, worried only for Padme's safety.  
  
Boba slid into the pilots chair, and Anakin stood behind him, there being no other seat. Boba saw what had pulled him out of hyperspace: an old pirate trick. The pirates had dragged a huge asteroid out into open space, one big enough to disrupt hyperspace and pull any ship out of it. Usually they were aimed at large space lanes with the big cruisers going through, but this one seemed to be in the middle of nowhere and by chance had pulled Slave I out of subspace. Boba Fett fired up his cannons but kept them on stand by.  
  
"What are you doing? Blast them!"  
  
"I can't see anyone, and neither can you. Go back down to the cargo hold."  
  
But Anakin didn't move and Boba didn't want to argue with him right now. He ran scans around the area and picked up two ships: Hounds Tooth and the Iron Grip. Boba scowled, not knowing who piloted Iron Grip, but knew all too well who sat in the cockpit of Hounds Tooth. He waited for connection, forming a plan.  
  
"What are you going to do? Just sit around and wait for them to do something?! I don't believe this!" Anakin threw up his arms in exasperation and glowered at the back of the helmed head. His loathing was interrupted by the crackle of ship-to-ship connection.  
  
"Boba Fett, we demand that you give over Senator Amidala and we just might let you live." Bossk snarled, his horrible voice made Anakin feel very fortunate that he was aboard Slave I and not with the other.thing, what ever it was.  
  
Boba Fett nodded at what Bossk said, knowing that Bossk did not know that he had Anakin with him; in fact, from that sentence Boba knew that Bossk was bluffing: he did not know for sure if Boba had the senator because if he really knew then he would also know that he had Anakin on board too, it was just that Boba was returning to wherever he came from. He pressed the button and spoke into a speaker. "What makes you think that I have the senator?"  
  
"Logic, Fett, logic. You're returning to Bestine, so you must have her."  
  
"I am returning to Bestine to inform my client that Senator Amidala is dead and so are the Jedi that protected her."  
  
"What are you doing?" Anakin hissed. "She's not dead, and neither am I!"  
  
Boba Fett turned to him. "Yes, your very alive at the moment, and so is she, but they don't have to know that, and unless you want to make it harder on both you and her, I suggest you be quiet while I talk."  
  
Anakin nodded, meek for a second, thinking of Padme. "So what's the plan?"  
  
Boba ignored him, and continued scanning a map of the area. He tapped a finger on the screen and nodded to himself.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Fett."  
  
"I'm not playing dumb. I'm playing I know something you don't know."  
  
"And just what is that something?" snarled Bossk, seeing that his plan was falling to pieces.  
  
"That I have seismic charges." With that, Boba punched a trigger with his thumb then brought Slave I roaring to action, speeding off toward the giant asteroid. The blue charge exploded in a ball of blue light, then spread out over a wide plane, giving the pilots of the two other ships only seconds to respond. The Iron Grip dived, avoiding the seismic charge with ease because the pilot had had his or her engines on standby, ready to move and fight at a seconds notice. Bossk in Hounds Tooth had not been as lucky. He had not dived, but rocketed upward, (if there is such a thing in space) but not as fast. The blast clipped the side of the ship, paralyzing it momentarily.  
  
Slave I flew over the asteroid, and suddenly was brought to a dead halt. Boba eased Slave I into a nick in asteroid big enough to hide in. The Iron Grip roared over the asteroid in pursuit of Slave I. It roared right past and disappeared into a cavern. Now the hunter had turned into the hunted as Boba Fett followed.  
  
  
  
Bossk grumbled and slammed his fist down on the dashboard. He loathed that Fett. How he HATED Boba Fett, how he wanted to crunch that helmet and skull into a twisted pulp! He was SO sure that hatred could not go much more that this. He still had a lot to learn about his hatred. He snarled to his partner aboard the Iron Grip.  
  
"Watch him, he's tricky."  
  
"I'm quite aware of that thanks to his little surprise." replied a horribly calm, cold voice. There was silence then: "I've lost him, can your sensors pick him up?"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LOOSE HIM?!! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SPACE FOR THE LOVE OF-"  
  
"Just check for him before you explode." The voice remained calm and cold, utterly devoid of emotion. The connection went dead and Bossk let out another string of curses as he ran the scan.  
  
"The damn asteroid is screwing with my instruments. No wait! I picked up movement! No, no, it was just you. Wait! He's behind you now!" Bossk did not like the idea of just sitting here, nursing his limp ship, but he was powerless to do more.alas, that did not stop him from cussing. "Sithspawn! Rancor poodoo! That no good rotten #%*@@%$*!!! Bleepin' bleepity!" (Note: Bossk did not say bleep or number-percent-star-at-at- percent-dollar-star. Those things were put there, by the author, for your benefit. Thank you.) "Bleeping bleeps!!!"  
  
  
  
Boba swooped through the tunnel, dodging around pillars and juts of rock, following Iron Grip. Anakin was being an obnoxious back seat driver.  
  
"Watch that rock! AAAAHH!!! Get in control!" Boba Fett was, of course, in compete control of the ship. "Watch it! No! Don't speed up! Are you insane! Slow down! AAAAAAAAAAA-" thud. Boba Fett knocked Anakin out with a quick smack to the head and continued driving without once going out of control.  
  
The pilot of Iron Grip flew on, clueless about how the tunnel ended and he would have been praying for the tunnel to come out to open space if he had any gods to pray to or, even if he did, if he could actually focus on anything but keeping from being blown to little itty bitty tiny bits. Cannon fire screamed around him as Boba open fired on Iron Grip. The pilot saw stars dotting space before him, and sped up, wanting to get out of the hellhole. He made it, but became an open target. The pilot knew that Slave I was faster and stronger than Iron Grip, so he sped away from the asteroid as fast as his ship would take him, preparing a jump to hyperspace. Once out of range of the asteroid, he sent out a signal to Bossk, then jumped into hyperspace.  
  
  
  
Bossk growled as watched Iron Grip disappear into light speed and slammed his fist down again. He pulled up a signal from the Iron Grip that read:  
  
I'm cutting the partnership short. Boba Fett is tough. I'll leave him to a tough barve like you. One of you ought to destroy the other or destroy each other. Have fun.  
  
Bossk swore again and again and again and again and again and again and again. He brought all power to shields, but it was wasted. Bossk watched as Slave I shot into hyperspace, continuing on its way to Bestine. He snarled, losing his temper and smashing his fists in rage against the controls, accidentally hitting a lever and sending him sprawling as the ship lurched forward.  
  
  
  
Anakin awoke to find someone gently stroking his head, holding him in their lap. His vision was blurred and he saw a vague outline of some female person.  
  
"Are you an angel?" he asked stupidly.  
  
Padme laughed. "No, Anakin, I'm not."  
  
"So I'm NOT dead."  
  
"Of course your not! You're still aboard Slave I but we've landed somewhere and he left."  
  
Anakin groaned and rolled over onto his side. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it involves something with him knocking you out."  
  
"Oooooooooh" Anakin moaned and rolled over. Anger filled him when he couldn't call on the Force to help him get through the pain in his forehead. He sat up and leaned against the bars. Padme smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Well be ok. We always are."  
  
Anakin opened his mouth to reply when the door hissed open. Two strange looking creatures ambled in. They resembled their weapon making cousins on Geonosis. Their knees were reversed from human legs and they slightly resembled grasshoppers. They were a greenish-gray with strange blackish blots. They each hefted large blasters. They looked at the captives and chattered in a strange high chirping language. They nodded and cautiously approached the holding cage. They place the guns the held to the bars and Anikan covered Padme with his body until he fell to the sweet black of unconsciousness from the creatures guns. Padme soon followed.  
  
  
  
Aha! I did it! I finished the chapter! Muahahahahahahaaaa! Sorry I put it up before. I.thought it was finished. 


	14. Deal!

Disclaimer: *sniff * I don't own anyone or anything.in Star Wars. put salt in a wound why don't you!  
  
Thank you so much for all the reviews!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Anakin and Padme awoke on a hard damp floor.  
  
"Well back to the world of the wake!" said a deep, well rounded voice. A man stood in the cell with them, tall, impressive, powerful. Anakin recognized him immediately.  
  
"Dooku." He breathed. Padme got to her feet but had to lean against the wall for support. Anakin climbed up beside her and narrowed his eyes at the count. "What do you want?"  
  
"Hardly a welcome for someone who has just saved your life."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The bounty hunter who was taking you somewhere was caught and now you are here, safe from him."  
  
"But are we safe from you?" Padme asked boldly, somehow finding the strength to stand away from the wall and on her own.  
  
"True, my dear. You are not entirely safe from me, or my master. We have plans for you. As for you, young Skywalker." Count Dooku stroked his chin. "You could come to some use. A bargaining tool maybe. Or perhaps my master will want something else from you."  
  
Anakin's anger burned and the count smiled. "Good, the anger in you is strong. You will need it to be stronger." With that the count wheeled and excited the chamber.  
  
  
  
"My master, everything is going as you have foreseen."  
  
"Of course. The Jedi are weak and predictable. It was only expected."  
  
"What to do with the boy though?"  
  
"Keep him. He will be useful in the fight against the Jedi. A bargaining tool perhaps."  
  
"Yes my master."  
  
Count Dooku switched off the hologram and felt pleased with himself. He had predicted his master's idea. His turn swiftly, his cape billowing out behind him, and exited the room. Little did he know that his master had other plans for the boy, and for him.  
  
  
  
As soon as Count Dooku left, he was confronted by Boba Fett.  
  
"Ah, Boba Fett. Yes, you will be paid, and paid well might I add. But I have another task for you, also with a large sum of credits at the end."  
  
"Tell me after I get my pay."  
  
"So greedy. Here here." Count Dooku shoved a small chip into the bounty hunter's outstretched hand. Fett examined it for a second, then nodded and looked back up at Count Dooku, ready to listen. "I want you to serve as my body guard for the time being." The count could feel the uneasiness arise within the bounty hunter. "I know you have misgivings, as you father found his death serving me, but it pays well."  
  
Boba gazed suspiciously through his T shaped visor at the count. He did have his misgivings, but the talk of credits at the end sounded good. No, he was not greedy. He had examined his battered armor and had counted the things that needed improving and the credits he had now, even with the new add on, was hardly enough. When he got enough, he would be able to get the things he needed to repair it and then be able to hunt better. Then he would use those credits to improve, and then hunt, then improve, then hunt. It was a circle. A vicious circle that he was perfecting. It was his plan for life.  
  
"How much?" The count named a sum that made Boba's breath catch. That would be enough and more than what he needed. It was quite a lot for a body-guarding job. It was apparent that Count Dooku, or who ever was supplying the credits, did not expect him to survive. He pondered it a bit more, on the enemies of the count he new of, and finally it was too good to pass up. "Fine, but half now, half when it's over."  
  
"A third"  
  
"Two thirds"  
  
"A third."  
  
"Three fourths."  
  
"Two fourths!" the count countered.  
  
"Deal!" Boba said quickly, and the count cursed himself.  
  
"Zark it! Sith spawn!" he programmed another chip. This bounty hunter was smart, but would he survive? Count Dooku highly doubted it.  
  
Boba stood with his arm casually cradling his blaster rifle to his chest and the count thought he looked about as ready to face a R2 unit. What a disgrace to his father, a great bounty hunter, Count Dooku thought bitterly. Ah well, I suppose he will do for now, as long as he lasts.  
  
  
  
As long as he lasts my eye!!! Oh well, I'm the author aren't I? I guess I have to get revenge on the count myself! 


	15. The hunt

Disclaimer: ok, the real disclaimer got chopped up by a pissed off Sith lord and his red lightsaber, but basically it said I don't own Star Wars..  
  
I AM SO SLOW! I KNOW! Don't bite off my head. It would be much appreciated. I'm working on it. they hound homework on us at school. Evil teachers. Oh, they're nice and funny, but they give homework. Oh well, the school board is working on it, and it's only about 2 hours worth. Anyway, on to the story!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Obi-Wan and Jar Jar sat in the cock pit of a small Naboo cruiser, Jar Jar firmly keeping his hands at his sides like Obi-Wan had instructed. Obi-Wan wasn't taking any chances. He thought about the past events and any clues that might lead them to Anakin and Padme.  
  
The bounty hunter had killed Mace Windu partly because he had been protecting Padme, and partly for revenge. The master had killed his father right in front of him. That is something you should never, never do. The bounty hunter was no doubt working for someone. Last time, Padme was wanted for making Nute Gunray look like an idiot. That she escaped, so maybe Nute wants her again. Or maybe Dooku wants her for starting to set up a strong resistance, getting many senators to join, more than he was getting to join his side. So if he found Nute Gunray or Count Dooku, he would most likely find Padme and Anakin.  
  
There was one other possibility Obi-Wan did not care to think further into. The possibility that someone else wanted Padme. Someone they didn't know about.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan was wrong on the last, brief thought. Count Dooku, as you know, did want Padme, and currently had her in her possession. But there is another what wanted Padme.  
  
Nute Gunray raged. His bounty hunters had failed. This was unacceptable. Bossk stood before him, looking the Nemodian in the eye. Anger bubbled and clashed in the room, both furious at each other and Boba Fett and a few other beings. Nute Gunray wanted to have the creature shot now, but decided it wasn't worth it. Bossk might be useful later.  
  
"Go and get her!"  
  
"It'll cost ya."  
  
"Half the amount I first offered!"  
  
"Deal," Bossk growled and excited the room.  
  
  
  
Boba Fett followed the count at a distance, not getting to close and standing in the shadows. He was going to get the rest of those credits. He needed a new blaster and a few more installments on his ship and he needed to keep some credits flowing to the informants his father had, and now he had. He needed those credits. He was going to get those credits.  
  
Count Dooku didn't need to look behind him to know that the bounty hunter was there. He had told him to stick to the shadows because no one else new of the hired bodyguard, excepted his master. He was a secret that they only shared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so I may continue this. I have just rediscovered this and found it at a good ending point. I may continue, as I said, but I'm juggling many things at the moment. 


	16. Protector

Disclaimer: ok, the real disclaimer got chopped up by a pissed off Sith lord and his red lightsaber, but basically it said I don't own Star Wars..  
  
I AM SO SLOW! I KNOW! Don't bite off my head. It would be much appreciated. I'm working on it. they hound homework on us at school. Evil teachers. Oh, they're nice and funny, but they give homework. Oh well, the school board is working on it, and it's only about 2 hours worth. Anyway, on to the story!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Obi-Wan and Jar Jar sat in the cock pit of a small Naboo cruiser, Jar Jar firmly keeping his hands at his sides like Obi-Wan had instructed. Obi-Wan wasn't taking any chances. He thought about the past events and any clues that might lead them to Anakin and Padme.  
  
The bounty hunter had killed Mace Windu partly because he had been protecting Padme, and partly for revenge. The master had killed his father right in front of him. That is something you should never, never do. The bounty hunter was no doubt working for someone. Last time, Padme was wanted for making Nute Gunray look like an idiot. That she escaped, so maybe Nute wants her again. Or maybe Dooku wants her for starting to set up a strong resistance, getting many senators to join, more than he was getting to join his side. So if he found Nute Gunray or Count Dooku, he would most likely find Padme and Anakin.  
  
There was one other possibility Obi-Wan did not care to think further into. The possibility that someone else wanted Padme. Someone they didn't know about.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan was wrong on the last, brief thought. Count Dooku, as you know, did want Padme, and currently had her in her possession. But there is another what wanted Padme.  
  
Nute Gunray raged. His bounty hunters had failed. This was unacceptable. Bossk stood before him, looking the Nemodian in the eye. Anger bubbled and clashed in the room, both furious at each other and Boba Fett and a few other beings. Nute Gunray wanted to have the creature shot now, but decided it wasn't worth it. Bossk might be useful later.  
  
"Go and get her!"  
  
"It'll cost ya."  
  
"Half the amount I first offered!"  
  
"Deal," Bossk growled and excited the room.  
  
  
  
Boba Fett followed the count at a distance, not getting to close and standing in the shadows. He was going to get the rest of those credits. He needed a new blaster and a few more installments on his ship and he needed to keep some credits flowing to the informants his father had, and now he had. He needed those credits. He was going to get those credits.  
  
Count Dooku didn't need to look behind him to know that the bounty hunter was there. He had told him to stick to the shadows because no one else new of the hired bodyguard, excepted his master. He was a secret that they only shared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so I may continue this. I have just rediscovered this and found it at a good ending point. I may continue, as I said, but I'm juggling many things at the moment. 


End file.
